In the sanitary sector, instead of thin copper pipes, increasing use is being made of flexible hose lines for effecting the supply of water for example from an angle valve to a wash basin or similar water consumption point. To connect the flexible hose to the angle valve or similar water supply line and/or to the water consumption point, a hose coupling of the type mentioned in the introduction is required.
The known hose couplings are generally of sleeve-shaped form and have a connection thread or a sleeve nut on one end thereof, whereas a connector is provided on the other coupling end. Said connector has a retention profiling on the outer circumference at least in one connector subregion, such that one of the two hose ends of a flexible hose can be pushed onto said profiled coupling end. Said retention profiling is commonly formed from at least one annular flange which, toward its outer circumference, tapers in the direction of the free connector end such that the hose end can be pushed on easily. A disadvantage is however that an annular flange which narrows to a point at the outer circumference acts as an encircling cutting edge. If a torque is exerted on the hose line and the connector is rotated relative to the hose line, there is the risk of the at least one annular flange cutting into the hose inner circumference of the hose line, which can result in a leak or in reduced bursting resistance of the hose line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,142 has already disclosed a sleeve-shaped hose coupling of the type mentioned in the introduction which, at at least one coupling end, has a connector which bears a retention profiling on the outer circumference in at least one connector subregion, wherein the hose end of a flexible hose can be pushed onto the coupling end in the form of a connector. The retention profiling is pressed into the coupling end by cold working by way of stamping punches. Said stamping punches are arranged at uniform intervals around the coupling end on common circumferential lines and are moved in a radial direction toward the coupling end until the concavely rounded stamping tips of each stamping punch stamps in each case an approximately rectangular groove into the coupling end, wherein the displaced material between the grooves is raised to form a ridge which separates the grooves from one another. The relatively narrow ridges between the grooves are scarcely capable of absorbing and transmitting relatively high torques. An undesired rotation of the hose coupling relative to the hose end is furthermore abetted in that the groove base of each groove is of convex form owing to the selected production method.
Also known is another sleeve-shaped hose coupling with a connector which has an annular flange which tapers to a point counter to the pushing-on direction (cf. DE 196 50 022 C1). The hose end which is pushed onto the connector over the annular flange is secured by means of a clip which engages around the outer circumference of the hose end and which forces the hose end against a connector subregion which has square depressions arranged on circumferential lines situated adjacent to one another in an axial direction, which depressions are delimited by webs running around the hose connector and by transverse webs which connect the webs to one another. Such a retention profiling is also not capable of transmitting relatively high torques; furthermore, a hose coupling of said type cannot be practically produced by way of a cutting manufacturing process.
FR-A-816 069 has disclosed a similar hose coupling with a connector which, on its connector end region intended for having a hose end pushed thereon, has multiple encircling retention ribs which are spaced apart from one another, wherein, on that connector end region which has the retention ribs, there is situated a connector subregion which likewise has square depressions arranged on circumferential lines situated adjacent to one another in an axial direction, which depressions are delimited by encircling webs and by transverse webs which connect the webs to one another. Said hose coupling, too, cannot be practically produced by way of a cutting machining process, and is likewise not capable of transmitting high torques.
The problem is therefore that of providing a hose coupling of the type mentioned in the introduction which, even in the event of a rotational movement of the hose line in relation to the connector, continues to ensure an intense sealing action and high load-bearing capacity.